Talk:Cao Ren
Confusion and need for Chinese port names First off, the Fenghuang explaination issue I get, but for some reason it keeps saying his fourth weapon has the "Peng" reading. In the Japanese port names, there's only "Feng" and "Huang". The "Peng" is in his third weapon only, unless it's from the Chinese ports. If so, this makes things even more confusing to me somehow. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:18, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Could you please reread the section one more time? Sake neko (talk) 20:30, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :No, I'm sorry cause I'm a little pissed off/frustrated right now and too damn blind to even notice. Unless you're going to be like "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ENLIGHTENED". :P SneaselSawashiro (talk) 18:45, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::This wiki may not be for you if your edits are often rejected. If possible, try focusing on the bigger picture when writing articles. Even if there are mistakes, just do what you can to make your contributions more relevant and less superficial so they won't be erased. Humble Novice (talk) 21:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Still, what have I done to even contribute to this wiki? And NO, MY MOVESET EDITS DO NOT COUNT. I find that the "easy way out" since other people can counter my statement if I ever refer to that. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 05:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, instead of focusing what you want to contribute, how about focusing on what should be added? For instance, you can try finishing the historical or folklore sections for some of the character pages we have. That would be a great help for us. Humble Novice (talk) 05:49, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::You know what, I'm realizing why I keep editing these damn Character Symbolism pages; a lot of the stuff you say seems to come from the Chinese port names. And yet THERE IS NO EVIDENCE FOR IT. Sure, you may say "you add stuff on Gameplay games with no evidence" but DO YOU SEE 鳳嘴凰翼 with the Peng reading in it ANYWHERE? And do you think THIS 鶴嘴鵬翼 HAS ONLY THE CRANE IN IT?! WELL?! It's because some of this stuff contradicts so much of the kanji put down for the characters' weapon lists it seems outright confusing at best to someone like me. Xiahou Dun's "Seizing or Destroying Qilin Fang" was bad enough, but now here? And also, how am I repeating the same thing over and over again? Nowadays I'm simply trying to move the paragraphs to the possibly more approriate weapon description, and even when I notice what to get rid of during each edit you STILL say I'm overstating something somehow. YOU TELL ME DAMMIT! SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:15, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::AND LOOK, HERE IS THE DAMN CHINESE VERSION OF DW5: http://g3.ykimg.com/1100641F46554D599893BB013E8CCC3CE13BCE-B3E4-C236-D6EE-C1E7D556397F DO YOU SEE PENG IN HIS FOURTH WEAPON ANYWHERE? NOPE, THAT READING STILL LOOKS THE SAME TO ME. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 20:20, August 19, 2015 (UTC) It's official We're having too much bullshit disputes occur on Cao Ren's information. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 23:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC)